


Hunter's Mark

by Vereesa



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, There will be sex, no canon characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vereesa/pseuds/Vereesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>India notices she's never done anything nice for her Titan. She decides its time for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for a friend. Tytus belongs to them, and I'm just kidnapping him for something fluffy.

Sparring with Tytus had always been a disaster to the small hunter, even more so lately, as she became distracted by certain factors of his person she hadn’t noticed previously.

She punches him down, he gets back up immediately, a snarl paints his face that sets her aflame. It’s a two second distraction, but it is long enough for her to find herself pinned under his weight.

Any other time this would be an infuriating situation, she’d calculate everything she did wrong and kick herself for being a moron, and before Tytus could even utter a lecture she’d push him off and ready herself for another bout.

But today, of course today, his knee pressed against her thigh and a repressed whine came out as a misplaced cough. If the Titan noticed, he refused to show a sign of it.

Instead a tight frown takes place of his snarl and golden eyes trace her face before he loosens his grip on her wrists. “If I were a Fallen you’d be dead. You may be good with a gun, but your hand to hand combat leaves much to be desired.”

India clears her throat, moves to make a joke but thinks better of it, lest her voice give her away. She merely nods, earns a curious expression, and Tytus pushes off of her. She wants to say something about only ever being good when it comes to protecting him, but thinks better of it. The Vanguard can ruin his day, not her.

He hadn’t managed to break a sweat, she notes with disappointment. He’s brushing himself off and she tugs at the collar of her too hot shirt. She always liked the way his clothes clung to his body after a healthy spar, or after he showered and droplets of water slipped past his neck-

India scoffs and pushes herself up immediately, startling the Titan of her affections, “we should take a break.” She offers, and spins on her heel before he can say otherwise.

She thinks she hears him say something about having to go visit the Vanguard, anyway.

In her cabin she paces, immediately feeling stupid for being embarrassed about finding her partner attractive. As if they didn’t spend most of their nights before curfew kissing in his cabin like teenagers about to get caught with their hands down each others pants.

She cleared her throat, admittedly she’d never seen him like that. This causes her to pause her pacing, and, instead of worrying about her attraction she starts pondering his lack of.

She thinks again, when they kiss he’s all snarls and growls when she tries to sit in his lap, he always pins her down like they’re sparring. She thinks, with a slight blush, that at this point he turns into bites and grinding. But Awoken are insanely tall, and it’s his stomach and hips grinding between her legs, she’s never actually felt him, and with a nervous swallow she decides that might be for the best for her sanity.

Her fingers gingerly trace the spot on her collarbone where he broke the skin the previous night and spent the next day apologizing about.

India thinks, despite all his confidence and beauty, he’s too self conscious about himself. He’s too kind and sweet towards her but never accepts what she thinks.

Often he scoffs about his combat face, says he looks rabid and monstrous. India shamefully admits to herself in her cabin that it turns her on.

A knock from the door startles the hunter from her thoughts, and she doesn’t need to scan to know who it is. When she opens it, Tytus brushes past her with a huff, finger catching on the loop of her of her jeans and tugging her with him until they both on the couch and his weight presses down on her. She releases a huff of her own as a silent snore brushes warm air on her neck.

She thinks with all their intimacy she’s never taken the Titan somewhere nice.

Her fingers card through his hair and she hums.

She’d have to change that.


	2. Chapter 2

They were going down an elevator. Minutes seemed like hours and days, before Tytus’ nerves broke India’s jovial silence, “explain again why we are going down?”

 

“You’ve never camped on Earth, and the cabins we live in hardly do the night sky justice.” India chimed, offering her best reassuring smile. 

 

Tytus nodded, his face drawn into a tight skeptical frown, “I suppose that’s true.” He seemed to still have not forgiven her for throwing him to the Vanguard alone after training. She thought she’d make that up to him somehow. Or she hoped camping in the city would clear his mind. 

 

The city below was vast, but hardly as large and populated as the cities she knew before she died. She still wasn’t used to that knowledge. Her ghost held volumes on the history of the universe, from its creation, the first Man driven World War to first human contact with the Speaker. Logs about when the Tower was built and an epic about the Reef Wars. On good days, she could bribe him into recalling popular fiction from her first life. Though those days were few and far between. 

 

Her Awoken companion was either bored or disinterested, and India immediately realized the error of her plan. 

 

The night sky was the night sky, after all, no matter where you saw it. 

 

Perhaps it was only different for  _ her _ because she grew up on Earth. 

 

She nervously drummed her fingers against the rusted elevator panel, countless ways to avoid failure racing through her mind. Tytus, however, was either unaffected by her vocal anxiety or just didn’t care. His golden eyes were eerily illuminated orange in the setting sun and the bars of the elevator cage cast deep shadows and his strong features. He, of course, ignored her suggestion to wear something warm and simply turned up in his training garments, sweat dripping down his chest and biceps indicating he had continued training even after she left. India swallowed as his curiously caught her gaze. “You should have dressed warm!” She stammered, glancing away and hoping the sunset would hide her blush. 

 

“We’ve faced colder climates.” He offered, simply. Right. She should have known that. For all she knew, Awoken were resistant to cold. Living in deep space probably does that to you. Tytus must have finally sensed she was uncomfortable, for he quickly added, “do you come down here often?”

 

“Normally you need clearance,” she shrugged, pushing her bangs up nervously, “but since we just completed a mission-” 

 

“Ah, that’s right... we’re on ‘rotation’ with another fireteam.”  Tytus shifted uncomfortably, “then after this, I’d like to go back to the Reef on my own.”

 

The hunter felt a pang of disappointment, she’d been hoping this activity would encourage more time together. She made an expression that her partner missed, and awkwardly cleared a whine in her throat, “yeah. That’s fine.”  She supposed she could understand, just like the tower was home to human and EXO alike,  The Reef was home to the Awoken, and even though their opinion of protectors of the Last City were low, they welcomed all Awoken alike. Guardian or not, the Awoken had a duty to their Queen. It had been a long time since Tytus had been able to go anywhere outside of their Mission route, that India immediately felt guilty for taking his time for one night .

 

Just as she was about to tell him to forget about their plans he perked up, “we’re going to your waterfall?”

 

“How did you-” 

 

“Everyone knows about your waterfall. Everyone who talks about you at least.” 

 

India’s heart dropped, “right, you probably think it’s stupid then…”

 

The Titan’s face darkened, “I’d sooner dangle those pompous fools from the Tower itself  than think anything you do is stupid.” He tensed, “you go there to calm down, I want to see this place that’s special to you.” 

 

India bit back a retort of self-loathing, mostly from surprise, but before she could recover the elevator stopped and Tytus grabbed her hand, “we should go before the sun completely sets.” 

 

“It really isn’t anything special though, Tytus, you could always take this day for yourself if you wan-” 

 

“Anything concerning my fireteam is special.” He brushed her bangs out of her face and offered an awkward smile that, in the Hunter’s opinion, would be better off described as a snarl. Devoid of charm as it was. “We’re teammates,” he offered, “and the only way we’re going to get better at coordinating together is if we learn about each other.” He tugged her once more, and India relented, following him and deciding  not to question how he knew where to go. 

 

* * *

 

 

The sun reflected brightly against the roaring falls, painting cliff sides and cabin in a marvelous gold. Though Tytus seemed to be fairing well in the cold, India had to tug her leather jacket around her shoulders, absently thumbing the fraying Dead Orbit patch on her shoulder. 

 

Tytus frowned, “I thought we were camping,” he offered over his shoulder, gesturing broadly at the humble Cabin that lay a safe distance from waterfall in a thicket of trees. 

 

“We are,” India shrugged, tugging free from the Titan’s grip, “I usually stay in the cabin but sleeping under the stars is a nice change, wouldn’t you agree?” Tytus appeared to be mulling on the idea, so India quickly added, “we can stay inside until then if you’d like.” 

 

“India,” Tytus muttered, jerking his thumb at the skies, “I don’t think we’ll be seeing the stars tonight.” Sure enough, the sky was covered in scattered purpled clouds. India groaned audibly and rubbed her face in defeat. As usual, why would anything go according to plan?

 

Instead, the two sat on the Cabin porch admiring the waterfall’s change from gold, to purple, to glistening darkness until thick raindrops fell heavy on their heads. India scrambled inside, wiping the ice wetness from her neck. Tytus simply followed silently, situating himself on the couch as India busied herself with making Coffee. She wasn’t tired, and even though her plan to stargaze had been ruined she wasn’t going to miss the chance to enjoy the heavy footfalls of rain on her roof. Her companion was either bored, or she assumed, unsure as to how to proceed with their situation. She was sure he was disappointed he couldn’t experience her “special place” at its fullest. She sighed and placed the cups in front of him on their coffee table, hugging her arms awkwardly for warmth, “I’m sorry, this wasn’t how the night was supposed to go…” 

 

Tytus frowned, pushed the coffee to the middle of the table and patted his lap. Confused at first, India simply tilted her head at the Titan. The man rolled his eyes and patted his lap again, “come here.” He said, and India flushed as realization dawned on her. 

 

“Right now?”

 

He shrugged and nodded, “its really fine India, this is your place. I wanted to see where you go to recover. It is a beautiful place, the waterfall is soothing. I want to enjoy the rain with you.” The Hunter nodded, walked around the coffee table and was about to sit next to him when he instead pulled her to straddle his hips. 

 

She swallowed nervously, she’d been in this position many times before, however this time the hungry look on his face took her by surprise, so she sat in embarrassed silence before the titan finally moved against her. He started with soft kisses to her forehead and nose, trailing nips along her jaw before stalling his working mouth against her neck. Meanwhile his thumbs massaged hard circles against her hips. India groaned and absently rocked against him. 

 

The Titan didn’t seem to mind, and instead moved his hips with her, a steady pace that caused a tight coil of heat to pool from her stomach. India groaned, her head spinning as his mouth attacked her neck, nipping and sucking at her skin. 

 

The hunter knew one thing in her dense state, and that was the slowly hardening lump she ground against that made its presence ever more known each time Tytus pushed up against her needily. 

 

Tytus let out a low growl and hungrily claimed her mouth, nipping and sucking at her lower lip  to grant access for his tongue. His eagerness had thrown her off balance and she groaned, sucking at his tongue and gripping his shoulders to remain upward as he bucked his hips against her relentlessly. He gripped her rear hard, dragging her tight against his hips as he ground his clothed cock against her clothed entrance. Hard and needy. 

 

She wasn’t sure who whimpered and who cried out, she collapsed against his chest panting, body struggling to keep up with the speed of his bucking hips. The Titan busied himself with nipping and sucking at her ear instead groaning headily beside it. India whimpered, clawing at his back, desperate for skin as her release washed over her. She moaned louder than she could have helped, the plea washed over her partner as his hips jogged against her, eager for his own release, milking hers as long as he could. 

 

She buried her face in his neck, panting heavily from the strength of her release, the Titan rubbed against her lazily and stroked her head before pausing. A low whine escaped her throat and India wondered if he had cum when she had, and whether she had missed it in her bliss when the Titan finally pushed her off his lap and onto the couch. 

 

India lay on her back staring up at the stronger man. He was panting and flushed, hair messily astray. He was beautiful, she thought, as he leaned over her and kissed her gently. India pouted against his mouth, desperate for more of him. 

 

As if reading her mind, he tugged her hands down to his pants and pulled away. She gripped the waist and looked at him, Tilting her head coyly. 

 

“Please..” He begged. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Please..” He begged. 

India swallowed, eyes darting between her hands and his face. In an instant she had his clothes off, however he pushed her back down eagerly, tugging her pants and panties off, lips dragging against her throat. Gently, the larger of the two dragged his shaft along her entrance causing a cool shiver to run down her spine. 

“It’s so warm,” he panted, pressing his tip against her and pushing it in slightly before pulling it out and rubbing again. “Please, please take me, India..” 

Pushing her hips up, India pressed down on the head of his cock before pushing it into herself as slowly as possible. Tytus was thick, and her pussy was being spread to its limits by his cock’s girth. He gasped gently against her ear, jerking his hips slightly and struggling to stay still so as not to hurt her. India herself, whimpered at the slow penetration, eager to get all of him inside of her as soon as possible. Finally as he bottomed out, India slowly worked herself against him from beneath him. She watched his arms tense, shoulders flexing. The titan was moaning sweetly in her ear, hot breath dancing along her skin. India always thought Tytus would be dominant in bed, but now as she thrust against him she thought she preferred dominating him. 

The hunter ran her fingers through his hair, steady breaths becoming heavier as low moans escaped her mouth with the building pressure of his thick cock pulling in and out of her. Tugging his head back she bit down hard on his throat, sucking eagerly at the flesh until a bruise surfaced. His moans became louder as his hips twitched gently, his cock throbbing desperately inside her as her contracting walls milked eagerly for their joined release. Tytus pulled her head back to level with his face and kissed her happily. Tongue rubbing gently against her lips before prodding for entrance. 

They kissed, deep and sweet, enjoying each other’s mouths until India was bucking desperately against her Titan, panting and moaning against his lips. “I’m close,” she whimpered, wrapping her arms around his back.

“Please..” He kissed her forehead, “please cum with me.” 

As if on cue, she buried her face in his chest as an orgasm shuddered through her body. He pushed against her, deep and hard as the pressure around his cock forced his load to spill. India rolled her hips lazily, milking as much as she could from him. 

The couch shifted, India, caught off guard was pulled onto Tytus’ lap as they were still connected. Tytus kissed her face desperately, “I want more.” He pushed up against her, testing the feeling of his cock against her twitching walls, “is it safe for more?”

“Please,” this time it was India’s turn to beg, “please fill me again Tytus…” 

She didn’t need to ask again, the titan gripped her ass and pounded into her frantically, the slick sound of her flooded pussy filling the room with their eager moans. He kissed her feverishly as he worked his heat out on her small body. His cock plunged hard and deep, more so in her new position on his lap, once again. India couldn’t find the chance to moan as he fucked her relentlessly, his eager pounding pushing her to silently open her mouth, quiet gasps in place of moans stuck in her throat. 

One hand kneading her ass and the other gripping her shoulder, Tytus kissed down her neck and collarbone relishing in the warmth and sweat on her skin. He nipped and sucked at the flesh of her breasts before hungrily taking a nipple in his mouth, rolling his tongue over the erect bud before sucking at it lightly. 

India pawed at his chest desperately as the hard, happy thrusts of his hips clashed with his gentle mouth, pushing her body into a screaming orgasm. Tytus moaned against her breasts, pulling her close as he needily followed her, fucking another load into her. 

Not seeming to care about the strain she felt, India pushed Tytus down, pinning his wrists over his head and bucking against him desperately, working her orgasm out on his spilling cock, their mixed fluids flooding down his length, pooling down his balls and onto the couch. Tytus whimpered, his face flushed and damp with sweat. India studied his lips, bruised like this throat from her hungry mouth. 

“You’re so beautiful…” India murmured, thumbs massaging his wrists, “I want to break you..” 

Tytus swallowed visibly, “s-say that again.” He stammered, pushing his hips up. 

Face heating up from surprise, India leaned close to his ear, rolling her hips she moaned, “I’m going to break you.” 

A low growl set in his throat as she rode his cock slowly. The titan pushed his hips up to meet each stroke of her pussy, gnawing at his lip as he watched her face. India smiled down at him, languishing in slow strokes that massaged her walls, her twitching clit rubbing against him each time she pressed down. He whimpered, begging her to move faster, only causing her to slow until she came to a stop with each plead. He moved his hips helplessly as she sat on him grinning at the needy look he gave her. 

“How badly do you want to?” She purred. 

The titan groaned in response, “please India, I want to fill you so bad…” He pushed his hips up fruitlessly. “You’re so warm and messy… I have to fill you again.” 

India nearly snorted, thinking it was cute how ready he was to beg when it came to sex. She slammed her hips against him hard and moaned lowly, bucking his own hips. In a swift motion, he pulled his wrists free from her grip and pinned her hands behind her back, pulling her close to his chest he pounded into her hard, growling and moaning in her ear, “stop teasing me..” She gasped, moving her hips to meet his eager thrusts, only to push them into uneven, awkward rhythm that seemed the frustrate the man more. He held her hips still, spread her legs with his thighs and rammed into her, eyes closed as he basked in her wet warmth. “I have you now,” he whimpered, slamming harder, his balls smacking against her heavy and full with another thick load. 

India clawed at his hips desperately trying to make him slow down, the feeling of her fingers digging hard only pushing him to fuck faster. He grinned, sated as his cock twitched inside her sloppy pussy, spilling a massive load deep into her womb. 

India choked out a low moan as her partner kept pushing harder through his orgasm, his powerful arms around her body as he drilled her to the point of breaking. Her own orgasm flooded down his cock for the third time that night, walls gripping tight as twitched helplessly inside her. He pushed deep with a throaty whimper before they fell limp on the couch, a mess of limbs and heavy panting. 

Moments passed as the pair collected themselves, India nuzzled his chest, unsure as to whether or not he was still awake, only barely reassured by his weak thrusting slowly overcoming him once again. 

“You want to go again?” She wondered how such a person could have so much stamina. He stroked her back gently and chuckled. 

Pushing herself up, she brushed his slick bangs from his face and kissed his forehead gently. 

“I can’t help it,” he grinned. “You’re so beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not used to writing so little dialogue, and in truth have never been confident in writing smut. That being said, I hope you enjoyed their day off.


End file.
